atrapados en la zona fantasma
by Samara Phantom
Summary: sam, danny, Tucker, y jazz se quedan atrapados en la zona fantasma mientras dan esta destruyendo amity parq. podrán nuestros héroes salir a tiempo de la zona fantasma? quien se les aparecer en el camino? leer para saber...DxS y un poco de TxJ
1. Chapter 1

SP: hola mundo este es mi segundo fic jeje n.n

Sam: me sorprende que estés acá no se supone que el lunes y el martes tenes prueba

SP: O.O emm prueba que prueba jeje n.n

Danny: pues la prueba que determina 50% de tu calificación de boletín

SP:(mirada asesina) dijiste algo danny-Kings

Danny: nada nada jeje n.n

Sam: ¬¬ bueno me estoy aburriendo así que al fic

SP y danny: yo digo eso!

Sam: pero me adelante así que jodanse jajá XP

SP y danny: T.T mala!

SP: bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecer a **Yarezzi Phantom Grayson** si quizás haga una escenita con un beso de DAN y SAM jeje n.n

Danny: (imagíneselo tan enojado como sam con un vestido rosa con volantes u.u) DAN PHANTOM EL SUJETO QUE ME QUISO ASESINAR ESTAS LOCA SAM NO VA A BESARLO!

SP: Hey Yarezzi lo pide y hablando de Yarezzi quiero disculparme por no hablarte es que me pasaron tantas cosas (saca una lista larguísima) ejem solo diré lo más importante 1:se me rompió la compu 2:me mude T.T 3:me fui al funeral de una prima que ni siquiera conozco 4:me castigaron 5: desaprobé 3 exámenes lo que valió otro castigo y bueno por eso lo siento de verdad desde ahora te hablare (cuando me levanten el castigo)

Sam:(mirando a danny) y crees que tu vida es dura

Danny: bien lo admito la loca lunática tiene razón su vida es peor que la mía (pone cara de niño regañado)

SP: guau que ayuda sam

sam: cállate y regresa a tu trabajo

SP: (suspira) bien ahora dan me haces los honores

Dan: (aparece de la nada) lo que sea

Danny: (supermega enojado) DAN!(Ojos brillando a verde)

Dan: vamos al fic (da una sonrisa estilo soy un todo un galán y se va volando)

SP: cuantas probabilidades hay de que no mate a nadie

Sam: 1 en un 10000

Danny: cierto donde creen que se fue

Sam: (mira a samara con cara de: tú tienes algo que ver verdad)

SP: bien yo lo mande a que haga unos trabajitos jeje n.n

Danny: trabajitos que trabajitos

SP: lo sabrás luego del fic

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**POV sam**

Era un día hermoso con un sol radiante y no teníamos escuela así que danny me recogió en mi habitación y me llevo a la colina nuestro lugar secreto

Danny: sam tengo que decirte algo

Sam: que es danny

Danny: sam yo…

Bip

Bip

Bip

Bueno en realidad no había un sol radiante sino una lluvia torrencial en segundo lugar teníamos clases y peor aún teníamos prueba por lo tanto no podía faltar y en tercer lugar danny nunca dijo que me amaba fue otro sueño

Sam: (suspiro) como me gustaría decirle a danny que yo…

Danny: (aparece de la nada enfrente de sam) decirme que tú que SAMMY!

Sam: DANNY! QUE NO SABES QUE ESTA MAL APROBECHAR TUS PODERES PARA ESCUCHAR A LA GENTE ENCIMA ESTAS MOJADO Y ME MOJAS EL CUARTO NO QUIERO QUE PASE LO DE LA ULTIMA VEZ

**Flashblack**

**(Se ve a sam tirada en el piso que por cierto esta mojado y danny muriéndose de risa también mojado)**

**Fin del flashback**

Danny: lo siento SAMMY!

Sam: (agarrándolo del traje) no me llames SAMMY!

Danny: bien no te enojes sam solo estaba bromeando

Sam: bien que haces acá ¬¬

Danny: (frotándose la parte posterior del cuello) emmm jeje es una historia graciosa n.n

Sam: déjame adivinar tus padres crearon otro invento y "sin querer" lo apuntaron a tu tarea que voló en mil pedazos a ahora quieres que yo te la pase la tarea verdad ¬¬

Danny: eres adivina ahora si me pasas la tarea

Sam: ya que (le tira la tarea a danny a la cara)

Danny: gracias sam eres la mejor (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Sam:(súper sonrojada) de nada danny

Danny: (también sonrojado) bien te veo en la escuela (se va volando)

Sam: creo que hoy no va a ser un día tan malo después de todo

Dicho esto sam se fue a baño para cambiarse pero lo que no sabía era que cierto fantasma psicópata la estaba mirando

Dan: pobre samantha no sabe que hoy ella y su novio van a pasar el peor día de su vida

Sip ese fantasma era Dan Phantom

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

SP: es cortito pero bueno hasta esto me da la cabeza u.u bueno que les parece

Sam: esta bueno eso creo

Danny: yo digo lo mismo

Dan: yo igual

Sam y danny: donde te fuiste

Dan: a ningún lado en especial hacer masacres masivas ocuparme de las compañeras de samara nada del otro mundo jeje n.n

Danny: (tic nervioso) nada del otro mundo HACER MASACRES MASIVAS LO LLAMAS HACER NADA DEL OTRO MUNDO (mira a samara) LE DIJISTE QUE SE OCUPE DE TUS COMPAÑERAS

SP: si por

Sam: no lo puedes hacer tú

SP: Hey, mi reputación esta por el piso los hombres de blanco ya están buscando a la chica fantasma gótica no es que me importara ya que no pueden atrapar a un fantasma aunque este les salte a la cara. y no me gusta ensuciarme las manos tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aparte ni que fuera la gran cosa asesinar a la gente es lo mismo que decir que "sin querer" le diste con un rayo de ectoplasma en la cabeza verdad.

Dan: sipi n.n.

Danny: (cae desmayado).

Sam: danny!

SP: dejalo asi nos jodera u.u

Dan: si! (Aplaude como un niño de primaria)

SP y sam: infantil ¬.¬

SP: bien a ver qué les parece mi segundo fic bay bay n.n

Sam: no será el comienzo de mi segundo fic ¬¬

SP: da igual .

Sam: no da…

SP: da igual sam no me cuestiones .

Sam: ya que pelar contigo es como pelear con jazz solo que tu no das discursos psicológicos ¬¬

SP: gracias eso creo.

Danny: X.X

SP: deberíamos hacer algo.

Dan: yo me ocupo (con una bola de energía gigante en la mano) donde le doy en la cara o en el cuerpo.

SP: en la cara n.n

Sam: si lo haces vas a tener una turba furiosa persiguiéndote Y YO LA VOY A DIRIGIR (mirada asesina que está asustándonos a ambos y eso incluye a dan u.u).

SP y dan: glup… mejor que se recupere solo n.n

Sam: maricas yo soy la simple humana tu(señala a dan) eres un fantasma psicópata asesino y tu(señala a samara) eras la loca chica mitad fantasma gótica asesina compañeras que escapo seguramente de un loquero para asesinos psicópatas trastornados y aun asi me tiene miedo eso sí que es caer bajo muy pero muy bajo.

SP: lo se lo sé no me lo reiteres es que tú tienes quien sabe cuántas docenas de termos no quiero arriesgarme ¬¬

Dan: lo que ella dijo


	2. DAN

SP: Hey aquí está el capítulo 2 jeje

Sam: el 2 recién vas escribiendo el capítulo 2 hay dios sí que tienes serios bloqueos mentales

SP: lo se lo sé solo que hay una cúlpale y se llama ESCUELA bien ahora a mi gran presentación (se aclara la garganta) hola mundo (aparece un cartel gigante que dice samara phantom fuegos artificiales y papeles de colores ósea negros y violetas)

Cri cri cri cri

SP: ¬¬ o vamos debe haber alguien

Cri cri cri cri

Sam: asi no se atrae la atención

SP: entonces como rayos se atrae la atención

Sam: asi, DANNY VEN!

Danny: (aparece de la nada y una ovación lo aclama) que pasa sam

Sam: asi si se atrae la atención n.n

SP: bien (le gruñe el estómago) tengo hambre danny me vas a comprar unos helados plisss

Danny: tú puedes volar asi que ve tu

SP: (suspira) sam haz lo tuyo

Sam: claro pero esto te va a costar (se acerca a danny y le besa la mejilla) danny me traes unos helados porfis!

Danny: (embobado) claro sammy ya vuelvo (se va volando)

**Cinco minutos después**

Danny: (vuelve con unos helado) toma sammy (le da un helado a sam)

SP: Hey y mi helado

Danny: (aun mirando a sam) cómprate

SP: hfdiutfgehgeoh!

Danny: um Sam ya sabes que hacer

Sam: (se aclara la garganta) maldito halfa hij… Hey eso no lo voy a decir deja de insultar a danny

SP: ¬¬ bla bla bla decir bla bla bla insultar bla bla bla danny bla bla bla ya deja de proteger a tu novio sammy

Sam y danny: no soy su/no es mi novia

SP: (rodando los ojos) claaaaarooo lo que digan ¬¬

Sam: ¬¬ querías helado verdad (le hecha helado en la cara a samara) disfrútalo n.n

SP: ay yo no lo quería en la cara (lame el helado de su cara) pero está muy rico n.n

Danny: (mira el helado con disgusto) saben que ya se me fue el hambre

SP: dame (le arrebata el helado de la mano) mmmm que rico n.n

Sam: em bueno la autora tiene para rato ¬¬ asi que danny me haces los honores

Danny: con gusto (se aclara la garganta y grita estilo autor de cine) AL FIC!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Nuestros queridos amigos estaban caminando hacia la escuela (que conste todos con paraguas ya que cierto chico fantasma al parecer no se quiere mojar el expandex ¬¬ danny: es que si lo mojo queda con un olor fatal y luego tengo que lavarlo SP: acaso no lo lava sam danny: sip pero luego ella se queja)

Tucker: Hey hermano hiciste la tarea que mando Lancer

Danny: claro que si me conoces siempre hago mis tareas

Tucker: (lo mira con cara de: sos o te haces) claro por qué te conozco te pregunto de nuevo hiciste la tarea de Lancer o te la pasó sam de nuevo

Sam: opción 2

Tucker: (suspira) porque no me sorprende que tu novia te allá pasado la tarea

Danny: ella no es mi novia

Tucker mira a sam al igual que danny y se sorprenden al ver que ella no dijo nada

Tucker: sam

Sam: …

Danny: sam

Sam: …

Tucker y danny: SAM!

Sam: (sobresaltada) a que como a que pasa chicos

Tucker: el chico estoy en las nubes es danny no tu

Danny: Hey!

Sam: lo sé es solo que estaba pensando

Tucker: mmmm me parece que sammy está enamorada n.n

Sam: (le pega una patada a Tucker en la espinilla) Tucker!

Danny: O.O sam estas enamorada!

Sam: (sonroja al rojo extremo) claro que no deja de decir pelotudeces aunque ese sea tu trabajo ¬¬

Danny: Hey el trabajo de decir pelotudeces es de Tucker no mío

Tucker: oye sigo aquí sabes

Sam: no estoy enamorada solo estaba pensando en el sueño que tuve esta mañana

Tucker: que acaso soñaste con un chico con ojos azules y cabello negro o con un chico de ojos verdes y cabello plateado

Danny: Tucker!

Sam: (se para en seco y le dice con una voz peligrosa) hay tucki tucki tu quien creerías que asistiría a tu funeral

Tucker: glup… porque preguntas

Sam: (mira a Tucker con un aura asesina) porque va a ser muy pronto

Dicho esto sam salió a correr a Tucker (para este punto los paraguas fueron a parar a quien sabe dónde) que gritaba como una niñita (Tucker: Hey) y danny tras ellos también siguiéndolos y procurando que sam no mate a nadie (y cuando digo nadie me refiero a Tucker)

Danny: chicos ya (sentido fantasma) oh vamos! (Le grita a sam y a Tucker que siguen corriendo) chicos fantasma me tengo que ir SAM NO MATES A TUCKER

Sam: (aun corriendo esa chica no se cansa) no me pidas imposible

Tucker: (gritando con lo poco que le quedan de pulmones) danny tanto te cuesta transformarte y salvarme de tu novia

Sam y danny: no somos novios

Danny: (sentido fantasma de vuelta ¬¬) sam haz lo que quieras si quieres matarlo hazlo pero déjame un poco a mi

Sam: con gusto

Danny: transformación

Dicho esto el perdedor danny fenton se convirtió en el héroe local de amity parq. Danny fue volando hasta el cielo lluvioso

Danny: vamos fantasmita mi amiga va a matar a mi mejor amigo necesito mi turno asi que hagamos esto rápido

?: Hace años que no te veía Daniel 10 para ser exactos

Danny: (con los ojos brillando de verde) DAN

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

SP: CHAN CHAN CHAN

Sam: oh vamos eso es todo lo que se te puede ocurrir

SP: no me presiones es mi primera historia con muchos capítulos

Sam: bien pero más te vale que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo

SP: okay (mira a todas partes) y danny

Sam: (suspira) tres, dos, uno

Aparece danny persiguiendo a Tucker seguido por una turba furiosa fanáticos de DxS con carteles como MATEN A TUCKER o ASESINEN A TECNO-GEEK

SP: que paso

Sam: bueno al parecer tengo varios admiradores entonces Tucker dijo que yo debería salir con Dash ya que soy rica y a danny le dio un ataque de enojo (cof cof *celos*cof cof) y empezó a perseguir a Tucker a y también una turba furio… (Mira a todas partes) em samara donde estas

Aparece samara con un cartel súper mega híper gigante que dice MATEN A TUCKER

Sam: que haces ahí

SP: mi trabajo como fanática de DxS MATEN A TUCKER

Turba: SI!

Siguen persiguiendo a Tucker

Sam: (rodando los ojos) SAMARA TENGO QUE IRME VULVO LUEGO

Danny: (aparece detrás de ella) quieres que te acompañe

Sam: dale vamos (se van)

SP: (corriendo a Tucker) adiós amigos los que quieran unirse a matar a Tucker bienvenidos sean hasta el próximo capítulo bay bay (para en seco) donde rayos se metieron danny y sam (se encoje de hombros) da igual (sigue persiguiendo a Tucker)


	3. el viaje

SP: yea! Voy por el capítulo 3 SI! (Hace un bailecito de felicitaciones)

Sam: oh genial 40 capítulos más o menos para que termine esta estupidez verdad ¬¬

Danny: me estoy aburriendo ¬¬

SP: a mí que me importa ustedes están aquí por que quisieron asi que no se quejen

Sam y danny: ( pensando: _te odiamos)_ ¬¬ bien

SP: perfecto n.n

Sam: algún Review samarita

SP: (-_-) ca-lla-te

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Danny: que rayos quieres dan y como escapaste del termo

Dan: hay Daniel muchas preguntas yo que vos solo me preocuparía por una cosa

Danny: por que

Dan: por ellos (señala a sam y a Tucker)

Danny: (ojos brillando a verde) ni te atrevas

Dan: aunque más por ella (señala a sam)

Danny: (ahora muy enojado porque no se enojó asi antes?¬¬) allegas a tocarle un solo pelo a sam y te mando de turismo a la zona fantasma

Dan: no seré yo el que valla de turismo a la zona fantasma

Dicho esto dan desapareció dejando a un danny muy aturdido

Danny: que quiso decir con eso (se encoje de hombros) quizás solo se está juntando mucho con el Fruitloop

Ya abajo danny entra a la escuela buscando a sus amigos valla sorpresa (cofcof*sarcasmo*cofcof) al encontrar a sam torturando al pobre tucker

Tucker: danny

Tucker logro librarse de las garras de sam, corrió y se aferró a la pierna de danny

Tucker: danny gracias que suerte que llegaste

Sam: (mirando a danny) danny a menos que lo saques vas a salir herido tú también

Tucker: sam crees que danny va a…

Danny: (se hace intangible) listo sam n.n

Tucker: (tic nervioso) que clase de amigo eres

Danny: Hey necesito vivir no quiero morir a los 14 años

Tucker: bien pero…

El pobre tuck no pudo terminar la frase ya que cierta chica gótica empezó a perseguirlo por todo el lugar

Tucker: (corriendo) danny ayúdame

Danny: por que

Tucker: te ayudo a sacarte de encima a tu hermana cuando te moleste

Danny: está bien (agarra a sam por la cintura) sam cálmate

Sam: (tratando de librarse) suéltame danny tengo que matar a tucker

SP: todos queremos matar a tucker

Danny: ¬¬ no ayudas y lo sabes verdad

SP: si, callate a menos que quieras que libere a sam y que ella te ataque a ti

Danny: ¬¬, o.o okay, okay me callo

SP: mejor

Sam: danny déjame ir o terminas como tucker

Danny: sam tengo poderes fantasmas acaso crees que…

Sam: (le da una patada en la espinilla)

Danny: (la suelta) auch… me dolió (hace carita de cachorro abandonado) sammy…

Sam: como me llamast… (Ve la cara de danny) ay… (Lo abraza) lo siento danny

Tucker: QUE! El hace una carita estúpida y tú corres y lo abrazas y cuando yo hago un chiste tú corres e intentas matarme qué clase de persona eres

Sam: (mirada asesina a tucker) callate teckno-geek

SP: Hey (saca una cámara) esto es para internet (saca imágenes de danny y sam) listo n.n (desaparece)

Danny: (aun abrazando a sam) no deberíamos ir a la escuela

Sam: bien (suelta a danny) vamos

Nuestros amigos entraron a sus respectivas clases luego de la escuela se dirigieron al parque

Tucker: Hey danny que fantasma apareció

Danny: umm… nada del otro mundo… ya sabes… el fantasma de las cajas, Technus, dan, Skulker

Sam y tucker: bien… un momento DAN!

Danny: (rascándose la parte posterior del cuello) si jeje n.n no se los dije

San y tucker: no!

Danny: bien lo siento okay solo no quiero meterlos en mis problemas

Sam: danny tus problemas son nuestros problemas sabes que necesitas ayuda para enfrentártele y nosotros vamos a ayudarte okay no importa lo peligroso o estúpido que sea danny somos tus mejores amigos y siempre vamos a estar allí para apoyarte

Tucker: si hermano ahora vamos a planear algo para deshacernos del idiota musculoso

SP: (aparece) y sexy no se te olvide lo sexy (se va)

Sam: ignorare eso ¬¬

Danny: no eres la única ¬¬

Tucker: que hacemos como nos deshacemos del idiota

Sam: ya se

**En Fenton Works el sótano para ser exactos**

Danny: seguro que va a funcionar

Sam: a donde podría ir danny es un fantasma muy desprevenido no pasa

Jazz: tiene razón sam danny dan es un fantasma el no pasa desprevenido

Tucker: momentos como este tenemos que agradecer que tus padres se hayan ido por una semana de vacaciones

Jazz: agradece que yo sea responsable y no llamaron a una niñera

Sam: cierto

Danny: bien todos entendieron el plan

Todos: si

Jazz: como se te ocurrió un pal tan inteligente hermanito

Danny: ya sabes cuando pienso se me ocurren cosas geniales

Sam: no mientas que el plan lo pensé yo

Tucker y jazz: con razón ¬¬

Danny: no me dejan ni cinco minutos de fama T.T

Sam: ¬¬ seguro que tus padres no se van a dar cuenta que les sacamos el Speeder Specter

Jazz: sam vuelven en una semana enserio crees que vamos a estar una semana viajando a través de la zona fantasma

Danny: nuca se sabe hay que llevar comida agua

Sam: vamos a explorar la zona fantasma para buscar al asesino psicópata de dan o vamos a hacer un picnic

Danny: la opción uno pero la idea de un picnic no está mal

Sam: idiota

**2 horas después**

Danny: bien comida

Sam: Ya

Danny: agua

Jazz: ya

Danny: bien eso es todo vamos

Se suben al Specter Speeder

Danny: destino zona fantasma

Sam: objetivo el fantasma psicópata mala copia XD de danny DAN

Jazz: vamos

Danny: claro

Desaparecen en la zona fantasma

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::(DxS)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

SP: bien es una mierda ¬¬ lo se lo sé no me lo recuerden (suspira)

Sam: donde quedo el "el próximo capítulo va a ser más largo" ¬¬

SP: se llama bloque mental

Danny: ayuda!

SP: que pasa

Danny: ELLIE!

Sam: ¬¬ enserio!

Danny: si!

SP: que mierda te mandaste ahora

Ellie: Hey samara qué onda

SP: igual la vida de siempre por?

Ellie: duda

SP: que haces al despistado eh

Ellie: apuesta cobrada

Sam y SP: qué?

Danny: perdí una puesta bien

Ellie: vengo a cobrarla

Sam: que apuesta

Danny: apostamos que este capítulo no iba a ser más largo que el anterior y perdí T.T

Ellie: te dije que iba ser un capitulo corto

SP: gran apoyo amiga he ¬¬ gran apoyo EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA A SER MAS LARGO LO JURO!

Sam: ¬¬ participo en la apuesta

Ellie: yo no participo o si no samara me va a mandar de una patada en el culo a la zona fantasma

SP: sipi bien (suspira) perdón que el capítulo sea el más corto de todos pero tuve un gran bloqueo mental si para mí es un fic algo complicado ya tengo el conflicto y la resolución pero me falta el inicio perdón por eso la próxima lo hago más largo okay no se enojen si bay bay n.n


End file.
